


Metal Hand In The Cookie Jar

by 1JettaPug



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, Food, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cookies were Roadhog’s treats. Junkrat’s eyebrows scrunched together and lips pulled down into a childish pout.</p><p>He should’ve left the pantry right then and there… ‘should have’ but did not. He smirked and ran a hand through his burnt hair, what if he just took one? Or two? Oooohh, what about three? Perhaps he could rearrange the cookies around and make it look like none were missing. He giggled mischievously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metal Hand In The Cookie Jar

With Roadhog out and looking to pick up some explosives, chemicals and groceries, it was no wonder how Junkrat found himself standing in the pantry, bored to death. His stomach was growling and ordering him to put some food in his skinny, twig of a body. He looked over the shelves, over the canned foods, bags of off-brand chips and decided there was nothing to eat. He growled, considered burning the stupid, bland chips for entertainment, but then his eyes fell upon the cookie jar.

The cookie jar was a little penguin, and one would pop off its head to reach the scrumptious cookies inside. Currently, there were chocolate chip and sugar cookies inside of it, just waiting to be eaten. Jamie could almost hear their little voices telling him to eat them. His prosthetic arm almost stretched and grabbed the jar, but he remembered that he couldn’t. The cookies were Roadhog’s treats. Junkrat’s eyebrows scrunched together and lips pulled down into a childish pout.

He should’ve left the pantry right then and there… ‘should have’ but did not. He smirked and ran a hand through his burnt hair, what if he just took one? Or two? Oooohh, what about three? Perhaps he could rearrange the cookies around and make it look like none were missing. He giggled mischievously.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jamie had to admit, it was rather satisfying sitting in a pantry with a ceramic cookie jar in your lap. Cookie crumbs covered his face, hands and torso. With his first cookie, he took a generous chomp out of it, and he was delighted to find that it was deliciously soft and chewy, as if it had only just come out of the oven. He would’ve gotten up and got some (hopefully not spoiled) milk from the fridge to go with them. Junkrat was happily munching away on some cookies until he heard the door swing open. He nearly jumped. He looked at his hand which held the last cookie. Junkrat stuffed the treat back down in the jar and went to pull his metal hand back… only his hand was stuck in the jar.

Heavy footsteps were nearing the room. Shit, shit, shit, shit…! Why the fuck did his hand have to be stuck!? He kept trying to pull his hand out, but the blasted thing wouldn't budge even a bit. The door was kicked open and Roadhog was standing in the doorway with groceries in his arms.

“Ahh fuck it,” Junkrat cursed and tossed a small explosive into the center of the room. Enough to seriously damage the kitchen but not kill either of them. He'd just say the damn jar got caught up in the explosion. Rendering the kitchen totally useless and a talk about not tossing TNT like it was rice at a wedding was definitely worth not having Roadhog find that he ate almost all his cookies.


End file.
